


For Sore Eyes

by CplCrimp



Category: Danger Mouse (Cartoon 1981), Danger Mouse (Cartoon 2015)
Genre: Backstory, Eye Horror, Eye Trauma, eye horror. light descriptions and one vague image.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CplCrimp/pseuds/CplCrimp
Summary: Even as Colonel K’s best agent, who had been fighting crime for most of his life, still only two people knew exactly how Danger Mouse had lost his eye - and the Baron never wanted to bring up that day again.
Kudos: 10





	For Sore Eyes

Danger Mouse was the top of his class at the Danger Agency, and the Baron was the world’s next big up-and-coming villain. It was only natural that DM be the one to stop him!

DM was still a young and cocky mouse, but in his  _ humble  _ opinion, he had perfect right to be. He had made top marks since first enrolling into the Danger Academy, in every class, and often went above and beyond to prove himself. Colonel K himself said DM was a wonderful agent!

Besides, how hard could an old  _ frog  _ be to incarcerate, anyway?

_ Overconfident Murdo, as always. _

DM broke into the top-most part of the Frog’s Head Flier with relative ease. Immediately, both the Baron and his invention snapped to life. The Baron and DM looked eachother up and down.

“...A  _ Danger Agent!”  _ The Baron suddenly exclaimed. He giggled happily a moment, then cleared his throat and shouted. “Prepare yourself for my greatest invention!”

Thick mechanical arms shot out at DM. Luckily, though, he was faster. He kicked and punched the arms away quickly, and with a neat sound each time. Until, finally, only the biggest arm remained. It snuck up on DM while he fought the smaller ones, and it coiled around his torso like a snake. He grunted uncomfortably.

“With this!” The Baron explained, “I will squeeze all the world leaders  _ so tightly,  _ that they have no chance of escape! The only way they’ll be able to breathe well and move again is to hand their leadership over to  _ me!” _

“You’ll never get away with this, Greenback!” DM gasped. He struggled against the coil, and moved his hands precisely. His claws scraped the metal and the arm flinged, just loose enough for DM to roll out, closer to the Baron.

DM was a great agent, but he was still new to his job, and had not completed his training. He ducked when he saw the unexpected new metal arm, but he had not gone far enough.

Suddenly, DM had lost his left peripheral. 

Pain struck the left side of DM’s head, but he was in so much shock, he wasn’t exactly sure what he could do. The Baron stood across the room, tense and silent, his eyes wide and hands covering up his mouth. 

DM was smart enough (and in enough pain) to figure out what had happened. He couldn’t imagine (and, quite frankly, wasn’t sure he wanted to) what the Baron could see. The metal arm retracted so fast that all DM could see on it was blurs of red.

“Please,  _ please,”  _ the Baron gasped, “I’ll do anything so long as I never have to see that eye again!”

DM shakily stood, but quickly gained his footing and, pretending like this injury was some like bruise, smirked cheekily. “Anything, you say?”


End file.
